From Pianist to Badass
by Khenzi
Summary: How did Roly Poly Rizzoli became the badass cop? Why did Jane switch from the piano to sport? My story to explain. This is my first stap at Fanfic and English is not my first language. You have been warned. Reviews, good or bad, will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Just Shut It!" Jane spits at Angela.

Maura sees the older Rizzoli actually flinch at the words of her daughter. They were uncalled for, Angela was just rambling about nothing in particular. Frankie gave a cautious look to both his mother and sister, but decides it wiser not to interfere. Maura however could not let it slide.

"Jane that is not very polite." she softly reprimands.

"Who cares?" Jane mumbles, while Angela clears the table after the breakfast they all just shared.

Maura gives Jane the look, the one that always gets Jane to repent. However in this case it is a waste.

"Don't you fucking dare to judge me!" Jane hiss, while grabbing her gun and batch. Without as much as a glance she storms out of the house.

Maura is dumbfounded. She looks at Frankie, begging for an exclamation. He just shakes his head, not wanting to get involved. Maura then turns to Angela.

"It is all my fault." Angela declares humiliated and retreat to the guesthouse.

Frankie suddenly realizes he is the only Rizzoli left in Maura's house, and plans a speedy escape. He underestimated Dr. Isles' inquisitiveness.

"Sit down, Officer Rizzoli." Maura demands with authority.

"It is really none of my business." Frankie mumbles, refusing to look at Maura.

"Perhaps not, but you know what the business is. Spill the milk." Maura glares at him for good measure.

"Beans." Frankie tries to buy time.

"Excuse me?" Maura is slightly confused.

"It is spill the beans, Maura. And I don't know what you talking about."

"Yes, you do." Maura exclaims. "You know why Jane always treat your mother with that much disrespect."

"Come on, Dr Isles. Jane treats everybody with equal amounts of disrespect." Frankie tries to avoid.

"But Angela more than anybody else." Maura persists. "Angela has been living in the guesthouse for 2 years and in that time Jane never visited her. Jane never entered the guesthouse since Angela moved in. Angela is not allowed in Jane's apartment. Jane can't talk to Angela without snapping. Angela may not touch Jane; she is barely allowed to look at her. Does that appear to be normal?" Maura is now towering over Frankie sitting on the couch.

Frankie is in a corner and there is no way out. He has no choice but to relent . . . and face the music later. He sighs.

"It is a long story and only Ma and Jane know the complete story. You may want to sit down."

Maura takes a seat on the other side of the couch and indicate that Frankie should continue.

"You would not recognize Janie as a child." he smiled. "She was all girly and Ma's favourite. All pink dresses, bows and pretty hair. She loved ballet and wanted to become a ballerina. However as Roly Poly Rizzoli that would only remained a dream. Jane's big love however was the piano. She was an excellent pianist."

"Shut the front door!" Maura cries out.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Frankie grins. "She was Ma's shadow and Ma could not been prouder. Everybody was thinking how Jane will one day be a big shot pianist or composer. She was great."

"What happened then?" Maura asks with a frown.

Frankie sighs. "I don't know. Tommy and I got back from school one day, and Jane was in her room crying. Ma was scrubbing and we were too scared to ask why. Jane was grounded and we have not seen her for a month. When she eventually left her room, she joined whichever sports team she could and did not speak to Ma for years. I never seen her cry or play the piano since."

"How old were you at the time?"

"I was 11 and Jane 14." Frankie gives a sad laugh. "That was when I became her shadow. I was so worried about her, that I have followed her everywhere to make sure she was okay. Up to that point Tommy and I could not do anything right in Ma's eyes. After that day, we became Ma's favourite."

"And you never asked?" Maura was dumbstruck.

"Frankly, I wouldn't dare."


	2. Chapter 2

Maura was pondering for days about what Frankie told her. Generally she would consider Angela and Jane to have a great relationship. Not that she had that many Mother-Daughter relationships to judge from. She never expected a can of worms to be opened. Not that the worms could be identified, but something did happen years ago that still hurts both woman.

Frankie has strongly advised Maura not to get involved. However Jane is the only one that Maura would listen to, but not on this account. Not that Maura has asked for permission. In the words of Grace Hopper: "It is easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission." Maura was planning to help Angela and Jane, whether they wanted to or not.

Under the preface of dinner and a very reluctant Frankie she has invited both women. The talking stick was ready and the food was ready. Now, as Frankie and Angela were talking in the kitchen while Angela was preparing desert, Maura doubted herself. Jane will not be happy. Correction: Jane will be pissed.

When the lanky detective arrived, Maura greeted her with a hug. Even though Jane gave her a "What the hell" glare, Maura thought it may be better to start begging for forgiveness early.

Dinner was rather pleasant, although Maura and Frankie were reserved. With Angela and Jane quarrelling as usual, it was not even noticed. It was not until Frankie was clearing the dishes and Maura producing the Talking Stick, that the women took notice that something was up.

"Maur?" Jane asked hesitantly?

"What's going on?" Angela asked with no trust in the talking stick.

Maura took a deep breath. No time like the present.

"We . . ." The frighten look from Frankie let Maura rephrase it. "I thought that it is a good time for you to talk."

"About what?" Jane asks annoyed.

"About you and Angela and your relationship." Maura tried to explain.

"Fuck!" Jane yelled. "No!"

Angela was just sitting like a prisoner waiting execution. She was treading what was happening but it was surely time to address the pink elephant. Jane would never listened to her without intervention. Over the years, she tried. Numerous times but it always ended before she could complete the first sentence.

"Jane . . ." Maura tried to reason.

"No, Maura. No! This is none of your business."

"Jane, I have told you before: You are my business."

Jane stood up; with so much aggression that Maura took a step back. Frankie however step in between.

"Janie, please do it for me. Maura is right, you are hurting and until you confront it, it will only escalate. Please?"

Jane just looked at him, and then slumped down. Everybody could see that she was not happy about it, but she was willing to try. For now.

With her brightest smile, Maura took the talking stick. "Who would like to begin?" She had no volunteers. "Jane? . . . Angela?" She was only greeted by silence. Maura sighted and put the talking stick down.

"Okay. We know that something happen between you when Jane was 14 years old. Would either of you tell us what happen."

Again she was greeted by silence. Jane was scowling and Angela was avoiding all eye contact.

Maura sighted. Research has shown that the average person could only tolerate silence for 11 minutes. If she could wait it out one of the two will fold. It was clear that Jane was doing her upmost not to cooperate. Angela has not said a word since Maura's intentions became evident.

It was exactly 8 minutes and 24 seconds before Angela caved. With tears streaming down her face, she addressed Jane.

"Janie, I am so sorry!"

Jane just glared at her before spitting venom. "For what Ma? Is it for giving me a tong lashing that I still hear whenever I think of you? Is it for beating me that I was sure that I am going to die? Or is it for calling me fucking names that I will never forget?"


	3. Chapter 3

Maura regretted the intervention. It is clear that professional help will be needed. Jane looked like she would have a heart attack at any moment and Angela was crying hard. Frankie has been sitting next to Angela and he places his arm around her. Maura tries to do the same with Jane, but it is shrugged off.

"Everything!" Angela sobs.

"You know what?" Jane jumps up yet again. "Fuck you, Ma. Fuck you, Frankie and fuck you Maura. I don't need this."

"Jane –"

Jane interrupts Maura immediately. "No, Maura. I don't want to talk about the worst day of my life. Worst fucking day, like in it was worse than the day Hoyt pinned me to the floor. How would you feel the day you mother tells you that she -, that she -. . ."

Jane burst out in tears and she runs out of the house. Maura and Frankie stares at each other. "Stay with Angela, I will . . . I will try to talk to Jane."

To Maura's relief she finds Jane still outside. Jane has folded her arms on her car's roof and is sobbing in them. Maura wraps her arms around Jane from behind.

"I am so sorry, Jane." she whispers as she feels Jane tensing at her touch. After a few moments Jane relaxes, turns around and cries on Maura's shoulder.

"It just hurts so much." She sobs.

"I had no idea, Sweetie." Maura comforts.

Finally the crying subsided.

"What do you want to do now?" Maura asks.

"I don't know." Jane answers timidly, all the fight is out of her.

"Let's go back and talk. I know it hurts, but you can't ignore it forever. It should have been addressed years ago."

Jane shrugs and allows Maura to lead her back inside.

Inside Angela has also gained control of herself. Maura lets Jane sit down and take her hand in her own.

"I am sorry, Angela. This intervention was not the best idea ever. However, we did open the wound, so let's talk about it. It will help a bit and we can arrange therapy for Jane and you in the morning."

Jane wanted to protest, but Maura had her ammunition ready.

"Jane, you know that you are going to need it."

After a few minutes of silence, Frankie tries to start the conversation.

"What happened?" he asks quietly.

Jane sighs after a few moments: "The school suspended me for a month after Kimberly Matthews kissed me."

Jane swallowed hard.

"The principal phoned me and told me about the phase Jane was in." Angela says softly.

"It was not a phase." Jane answers aggressively, but calms down when Maura's thumb rubs over her hand.

"I did not know better, Janie." Angela defends herself. "The principal has phoned me and ask me to discipline you severely. She said that is the only way that you are going to get over it."

Jane snort. "I will call it abuse, not discipline." Both Maura and Frankie were crying now.

"You are right, but it never occurred to me to go against the principal's advice. Therefore I took you to your room and belted you. I was sure that was the only way to save you from final damnation. I was told that that was that a mother loving her child will do. That is what my mother would have done to me and I thought that was best." Angela cried.

"You have really hurt me." Jane cried.

"I know, Honey. And I am truly sorry. I will give anything to take it back."

After a few minutes of crying, Frankie asks: "Why did you stop playing the piano, Janie?"

Jane gives a little laugh.

"I wanted to show Ma what a Dyke is. I wanted to give her a reason to hate and despise me. Turned out that I rather liked sports."

"Janie, I will never hate or despise you. Don't you know how proud I am of you? I am so sorry that I have made you feel that way."

Jane opens her mouth to answer. But there is nothing that she could say. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. She gets up and seats herself on Angela's lap, crying in her shoulder.

Maura sighs relieved, wiping away her own tears. This is a small start, but with some therapy Jane and Angela will be fine.

She looks around, deciding where a piano will fit best and plotting to trick Jane into playing for her.

A/N: Personally I think I have lost it with the talk.

Thank you for everybody who has taken the trouble to read here. I hope that it was tolerable and that some of you may have even enjoyed it.


End file.
